The Perfect Ending
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Sara is taken after a fight with Gil. He feels horrible but in the end they will have,The Perfect Ending to there life story.GSR! This is not my first fic but it is the first one i have finishedposted.plz R&R so i know what you like for future refrences!


Pairing: GSR

Rating: T

Disclaimer: If I owned CSI you would know it because it would be all smut about GSR, so you'll know when I finally own it.

Summary: Sara is taken after a fight with Gil. He feels horrible but in the end they will have... The Perfect Ending to there life story.

The Perfect Ending

Catherine walked into Gils' office. He looked from his paper work and could tell something was wrong. Before he could say a word she had already started talking, "the sheriff wants to talk with you." He stood up putting his papers away in their correct files. "Gil, this is urgent."

"What's up, Cath?" He questioned.

"He won't tell us. He needs to talk to you first. All he told me was that he needed to talk to a.s.a.p." He dropped his papers back on his desk and walked over to the sheriffs' office, with Catherine right behind him the whole way. Gil was worried, and even Catherine could see it, and he knew it.

One knock on the door and he opened the door. He could see the sheriff accompanied by his good friend Jim Brass. "Ah, Gil. Please come in." Gils' suspicion that something was wrong rose, because the sheriff never addressed him so formally. He entered the room and shut the door behind him. Being the impatient women she was, Catherine was right outside the door awaiting any news.

'They've been in there awhile' Catherine thought. Just then the door opened and Gil stepped out. He looked like he was just been hit by a bus. "Gil?" He didn't look her in the eyes; instead his eyes wandered trying to find a focus point. "Gil, what happened?"

"Sara's been taken," was all he could say.

"Gil…"

"Catherine, I need please I need you to go inform everyone of their assignment, this is the case you work until she is back here." He handed her a pink slip with Gil and Saras' address on it, the crime scene. "I want everyone working 'round the clocks on this." With that he left before Catherine could ask him a thing. Catherine was standing with her mouth opened and millions of questions in her mind, leaving her worried about Gil.

She followed her instructions; she told everyone about Sara and gave them their assignments. "Hey Cath, You comin'?" Warrick asked as he was passing her through the door way.

"Ya." She looked over towards Gils' office. "Actually Warrick, I have something to do. I'll meet you there."

"Is everything ok, Cath?"

"Ya." She nodded

"Are you sure?"

"Ya, everything's fine. I'll see you there." She smiled and he walked off to his car.

She stepped out of the break room and headed off to find Gil. She knew exactly where he was hiding. She knocked lightly and then opened his office door. She saw him sitting at his desk; he had his head in his hands as his elbows rested on the desk. She shut the door behind her and the slight noise made him look up. What she saw was not the strong, all-knowing Gil Grissom she came to know and love. Instead she saw a tired, weak man with tear stained cheeks. She walked over to him. "Gil, are you ok?" such a stupid question at a time like this.

"No." That wasn't the answer she expected. She had expected him t o lie to her and tell her everything was fine. "Cath, this is all my fault."

"No…"

"Yes, yes it is. If it wasn't for me she would have been at work and would be safe."

"Gil, what do you mean, I don't really understand."

"We had a fight this morning. It's my fault she isn't here right now." Catherine made him look at her. "Do you know what the last thing I said to her was?" She didn't answer not knowing if he wanted her to or not. "I told her I didn't love her anymore."

Sara woke up in a slight daze. She looked around at the unfamiliar site before her. She sat up and walked to the door. 'Locked' she thought after an attempt to open it. She walked over to the small window next to the bed. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Her memory was fuzzy but everything from the previous morning's episode came flooding back to her.

(Flashback)

"Sara! You can't get so emotionally involved in cases like this!" Gil slammed his hands down on their kitchen table.

"It's not like I ask for it, Gil! It just happens!" Earlier that night had gotten a rape and attempted murder case. When she saw the suspect she lost her top and blew up in his face.

"Sara! If I wasn't there to take you away from him, they could have let him go!"

"I just can't stand men like that! And you know it!"

"This is the third time this month, Sara! You're on paid leave!"

"Gil?!"

"I've already made up my mind!"

"Maybe I should just leave!"  
"Maybe you should!"'

"Fine I will!"

"That's the best thing I've heard you say all day! I expect you to be packed by the time I get back from shift tonight!"

"Don't worry I will! In fact I'll start packing now!" she ran into their bed room and pulled out one of her suitcases. She started packing, "Gil just leave already!"

"I'm already heading that way!" She walked out of their bedroom to watch him leave. "I don't know how I could have loved someone like you!" With that he left and she gladly slammed the door behind him. She walked over to the kitchen and took a glass off the counter and threw it at the door.

"She sank to the floor crying. That had to be the worst and _loudest_ fight they have ever had. She knew the neighbors heard them, but what she didn't know was if it was really over between them.

(End flashback)

She let her tears fall freely without an attempt to wipe them away. That was the last thing she remembered. She didn't remember a struggle or an attack. She heard the door open behind her. She turned around to see a man entering. "Hello," said the man. "You're finally awake." Saras' eyes widened when she realized who it was, it was the suspect from her case. "I'm Mark, I think we've met." He smiled an evil grin and took a step towards her.

"What do you want?" she tried to make herself sound strong but the worry in her voice was apparent in her own ears.

"A fighter." He said calmly making Sara even more confused. "That girl, Stephanie I think her name I think her name was, was too easy. She went without a fight. The way you stood up to me in the police station was…such a turn on." He walked closer to Sara and she stepped back, now with her back against the wall she had nowhere to go. "The only thing I regret is that, that bitch didn't die! But I won't make that mistake twice."

"Stay away from me!"

"I won't touch you, tonight. I like to let my victims suffer a little before I do anything." He went back to the door and from behind it he grabbed a water bottle. "Here, it's unopened." He tossed it to her and she let it fall to the ground. Then he left. She looked at the water bottle and threw it at the door. She sat back down on the bed stared at the emptiness in front of her.

"I'm sorry Gil."

The team entered the home of Gil and Sara. The first thing they noticed was the glass on the floor next to the door. "Sign of a struggle?" Nick crouched down and picked up a piece of glass with his gloved hand.

"Maybe." Warrick answered. "Man, Sara sure has given life to this place." He was referring to the house. It used to be only Gil and he didn't have the best taste in fashion.

Greg was busy in the living room lifting some finger prints. "I don't see any other form of a struggle." He stated. "Maybe she opened the door for him." He stood up, "there's nothing here."

"Maybe we should check the bedroom?" Everyone followed Nick into the bedroom. They spread out into different spots of the room, Warrick at the closet, Nick at the dresser, and Greg in the master bathroom. They weren't finding anything, accept what should be there. "The only evidence here is evidence of Gil, and Sara living here. The only thing weird or out of place here is that." He said pointing to Sara's half-packed suitcase. "What do you think happened?" Nick stood.

"I don't know, we're just going to have to ask Gil and hope he can answer some of our questions." Warrick answered.

"Does anyone else feel like we're just going through their stuff?" Greg asked, coming out of the bathroom. "It doesn't feel right, you know?"

"I know what you mean Grego. I never thought that I would _ever_ see this side of Gil." Nick said pointing over to the unmade bed.

"Me either." Warrick put in. Greg walked over to stand with the two men, over looking the bedroom.

Sara sat curled up on the bed in the farthest corner away from the door. She wondered if Gil knew that she was gone, or if he even cared that she was gone. What if he thought that she left like she said she was, not knowing that she was taken. What if he never figured out that she was taken. She stared out the window from her spot on the bed. She wondered if any would ever find her there.

She got up and walked over to the window to get a better look at her surroundings. Trees, and more trees. She could see a small dirt path. She wondered if it leads to a highway, or a street. She started to think of her escape plan. She was scared to death but knew that if she wanted to live then she needed to get out of there now, and she didn't know if anyone could get to her that soon. She also knew that to make her plan work she would need to know where Mark was.

She walked over to the door and put her ear against it. She listened closely. Nothing, it was a sinister silence. A silence she has never heard before. She walked back over to her spot on the bed. She laid her head back on the wall and shut her eyes.

She got little sleep, and all her dreams were plagued with Marks haunting face. Laughing at her, playing tricks, holding her and pressing his body against hers and never letting her go. She would let out screams but that would only urge him farther. She knew she was dreaming but her body betrayed her and she wouldn't wake up. Her body needed sleep and to get it, it put her mind through hell.

Catherine was still in Gils' office trying to cheer him up a little. He still sat at his desk, head in hands, and still blaming himself for everything. Catherine was telling him stories about Sara, it was working a little, and he sat up a little straighter but was still wiping away tears.

Brass walked in and stood in the doorway, looking at Gil, pity present in his eyes. "Gil, I'm sorry but." He looked at his friend cry, Sara was the only one who could make him feel…well anything. "We need to take your statement. I've held it off as long as possible but, we need to ask some questions."

"Jim, he can't do this now." Gil hated when people would fight _his_ battles for him, even though he knew she was only looking after him.

"There are something's at the house that we need to know if they are probative or not to the case."

"Jim…" Catherine started before she was interrupted.

"I can do this," He stood up. "It's best for Sara."

"Are you sure?" She pleaded.

"Ya, I'm sure." He walked over to Jim. "Lead the way."

"You're sure you can do this?" Catherine asked one last time.

He didn't turn to face her when he answered. "Yes." He was getting agitated and it was present on his voice.

Jim brought him to the police station, then led him to the first interrogation room. Catherine called Warrick to tell him that she wasn't going to meet them at the crime scene. She hung up the phone and made her way behind the one way mirror.

Jim sat across from Gil; he was asking him questions, that he already had the answer to, for the record. Soon enough he got to the important questions. "There were something's at your house that we couldn't explain, so we are going to ask you about them. So try your best to answer them." Gil nodded. "Sara had started packing a suitcase, was she planning on going somewhere?"

"Sara and I got in a fight, and she was packing to leave me."

"What was the fight?"

"Work."

"Can you be more specific?"

"She harassed a suspect, so I suspended her."

"A perfectly reasonable thing to do. Would you have done the same with any other employee?"

"Yes." Then thought to himself, 'maybe. Did I only suspend her because of our relationship?'

"Ok, there was some glass by the door; do you know anything about that?"

"After I left, she slammed the door behind me, and I heard something crash against it, it could have been glass. Maybe like a cup, or a plate, or something. I don't know for sure."

"Ok, back to the fight. I know that you were yelling, from the neighbors statements, but did the fight ever get…_physical_?"

"When he heard that last part he wanted to strangle him. 'How could he ask that?' he thought. "No." he said a little too loud, so he quieted down. "I could never hurt her." Tears started filling his eyes. He tried to blink them away but they wouldn't go away. "Are we done here?"

"Ya, you can go." He stood up and walked outside the off the room where he meet Catherine. She took his hand and pulled him into a hug. This time Catherine shed a tear too.

The door to the room Sara was in opened and startled Sara out of sleep. She woke up in a cold sweat, and when she looked at the door Mark was standing in the doorway. "I see you've slept." He stepped in and stepped onto the water bottle. "Well I came to give you some more water, but I see you haven't even touched this one." He said picking it up off the ground. Sara said nothing, standing as to not be so vulnerable. She looked out the window through the corner of her eye. She knew if she wanted to get out of here, now was the time. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm and forced the water bottle into her hand. "I expect you to have drunken all of this by the time I get beck." He dropped her arm and walk back to the door.

She needed to stop him so she could pass him before he locked the door. "Wait." He turned around. He was standing in the doorway, blocking her only escape. She couldn't get passed him now; she would have to try something else. "Never mind." He scowled at her and left.

Sara walked over to the door and put her ear up to it. She was trying to see if she could tell which way he went, but instead figured something else out. He didn't lock he door. She smiled to herself. 'Soon I'll get out of here,' she thought. She opened the door slightly just to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. She quietly closed the door.

Her head perked up when she heard a car start. She ran to the window and could see mark in his car pulling onto the dirt road. She waited for his truck to be out of view. 'Now or never.' She thought. She took one big gulp of water to hydrate herself and opened the door. She ran down the stairs and she turned left. She could see the front door. She bolted for it and she opened it. The fresh air felt so good on her pale skin.

She found the dirt road and sprinted as fast as she could down it. She saw a wooden gate at the end of the road. All she had to do was get over it and get to the nearest street and she would be safe. The fence seemed like it was getting farther and farther away but she had finally gotten to it. She put her hands on the top of the fence to pull herself up.

"HEY!" She looked over and could see that Mark had parked his car next to the gate behind a bush. Mark was charging full speed at her; she tried as hard as she could to get over but he grabbed her by the leg and threw her on the ground. "You little slut! You thought you could run away from me, never. I always get my way."

He picked her up off the ground and slung her over his shoulder. She struggled as hard as she could but his grip was too tight. He walked deathly slow with her. She could see her shoeprints in the dirt as he walked down the deserted road. He passed the front door and closed it behind him, locked it, and walked up the stairs. 'Step, step, step.' He walked so slowly.

He opened the door, to the room that has become hers. He through her on the bed. He was furious. He chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?"

"You failed."

"What do you mean failed?"

"That was a test of your trust. And now I know I can't trust you." He raised his hand up to hit her. She turned her head away, but didn't feel his hand make contact. She looked up at him shyly. He mentally shook himself, and lowered his hand. "No, no. I will have my time with her." He reasoned with himself. He took a deep breath. "Have a good nights sleep, it will be the last you will ever have." He turned around and walked out, this time locking the door.

Since Gil couldn't go home he went over to Catherine's house to get some rest and a shower. Catherine picked up some of his clothes from the dry cleaners and dropped them off for him. Lindsey was at a friend's house that night so Gil had the whole house to himself.

The team was in the break room discussing the case. They had plenty of ideas but they had no suspects, no leads, and no evidence of anyone in the house that wasn't supposed to be there. They had nothing and soon they would be going into their second shift, Gil would be coming in looking for answers that they didn't have. "What are we doing? We have nothing." Nick stood up. "Two hours until shift starts." He stated looking at his watch. "She's been gone for more than twenty four hours."

"Do you not think we're trying here?" Warrick was now in his face.

"I know we're trying, but it's not getting us anywhere."

Catherine stood up and walked over to Nick. "Maybe you should go home, Nicky."

"No, Catherine. I can't."

"I know she's your friend, she's all are friends, but I think the reason that you're acting this way is because, you_ too_, were kidnapped. I know it's personal but you've got to calm down. Now sit down." He did as he was told and Warrick sat too.

"What are some plausible suspects?" Greg said, breaking the silence.

"There's no evidence pointing to _anyone_, Greg." Catherine said taking her seat.

"Forget the evidence for a minute. Who would want _anything_ to do with Sara?" They all sat there in silence. "Mark Delacruz." Everyone turned to the door. No one had notice Gil come in. He still looks horrible, his eyes are red and still watery, and his cheeks flushed and tear stained. Other than that he was half presentable. He had taken a shower and changed clothes. His hair was brushed and neat, posture slightly slouched, but whose wouldn't be under those circumstances.

"Gil, first off, why are you here, and secondly, who the hell is Mark Delacruz?" Catherine was only looking after his well being, and he knew it, but it still annoyed him.

"I couldn't sleep." He entered the room fully and took a seat in one of the empty chairs around the table. "Mark Delacruz is a suspect in a rape and attempted murder that Sara was running. She harassed him and he swore that he would get his revenge. I don't know if it's legitimate but it's a start."

"Let's give Brass a call and see if he can't pull some strings and get a warrant." Warrick insisted.

Gil took out his phone to call Jim but before he could Catherine stopped him. "Gil, you can't call him. You're technically not even supposed to be on the case. Let me call." She took out her phone and dialed Jim's number. "Jim, it's Catherine…hey…I was calling about the case…ya…we need you to get a warrant for one Mark Delacruz…yes…he is a suspect…we don't really have any evidence…we were hoping you could try and pull some strings for us…he is a suspect in an on going case as well, so try using that as an excuse…ok…thanks…bye, bye." She looked up at the team. "He's gonna try."

They all sat in the break room awaiting Jim's call. They all sat hovered over the phone on the table. They all jumped when the phone finally rang. Catherine picked it up, "Willows…ya…ya…ok, thanks a lot...talk to you later." She hung up the phone and looked at Gil, but spoke to everyone. "He didn't get it." Everyone understood why he didn't get it, but they were still all disappointed.

Sara sat on the bed rubbing the bruise left on her leg from when Mark grabbed her. The bruise has the perfect shape of hand rapped around her calf. She hated looking at it but couldn't find herself to pull away from it. She heard noises out side of her door and when Mark didn't come in she walked over to the door to see what it could be. She leaned against the door and could hear it better.

It was a T.V., and by the sound of it, it was coming from a room next to hers. She listened carefully and almost started crying when she heard her name. She wanted to cry because she was sad that she was on the news just like all those other victims, but also because she was happy that they were looking for her. She quieted herself down and listened again. She could hear Catherine's voice.

One last question broke from the crowed, one she didn't think Catherine would answer. "Why isn't supervisor Gil Grissom answering these questions?"

"Because he's not on the case." She answered.

"Why not?" another reporter asked.

"Because Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle have a personal relationship, and it is against policy to have him on her case, because of the reason." Millions of questions were shot at her, all about their relationship.

She heard the sheriff talk, "That's all the questions for now. Thank you." Then she heard the news anchors come back on.

She sank to the floor. "They _are_ looking for me." She thought aloud. Now all she could do is wait and hope that they find her on time.

Warrick and Nick went back to the crime scene to see if they missed anything, Catherine and Greg sat at the table with everything they had, which wasn't much, while Gil hovered over them, watching every move they made. "Hey boss, would you back up. You're crowding my personal space." Greg said physically pushing Gil backwards.

"Sorry." He backed up until his knees hit the couch and he sat down.

As fast as he sat down he stood when Jacqui walked in stating, "I got a hit off of one of the fingerprints." She handed the paper to Catherine who then handed it to Greg.

Catherine brought out her phone and dialed it. "Hey, it's Catherine."

"Who's the print belong to?" Gil asked Greg. Greg handed him the paper and Gil nearly dropped it when he read the name.

"We need a warrant…this time we have proof…A fingerprint…Mark Delacruz…Thanks Jim, I'll fax you the paper." She turned to Jacqui, "Thanks." Jacqui left the room. Catherine turned to Gil. "We got him, Gil." She took the paper from Gil and put it in the fax machine. A couple minutes later her phone rang. "Willows…thanks, we'll be right there." She looked up. "He got it."

"Lets go." Greg said and they headed out the door.

They were at Catherine's car and she stopped Gil. "Gil, you can't come."

"I'm coming, Cath."

She knew there was no arguing with him. "Just be careful, ok." He nodded and sat in the front seat of the car. Catherine got in the drivers seat and Greg got in the back. Greg called nick and Warrick to tell them what was going on and to meet them at Mark's house. He gave them the address and then hung up the phone. They were on their way to save Sara.

Sara was half asleep when she heard sirens outside. She sprung to her feet and looked out the window. She could see flashing red and blue lights heading for her. She smiled out the window, happy that she was found. She heard the gate break from the far side of the dirt road. 'They're really here' she thought.

Behind her she could hear Mark running up the stairs. When he got to her room he ripped the door open so fast it almost came off the hinges. He ran over to Sara and grabbed her. He tightened his arm around her throat so she couldn't move. He took out a gun and held it to her temple, incase she tried anything. "You be a good little girl, ok." He told her.

The front door was forced open and they could hear the police pile into the house one by one.

Gil ran into the house with his gun drawn, and almost as if he knew, ran up stairs while the troopers where all down stairs or in the basement. "Sara!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Sara!" he repeated.

Sara's mouth was covered by Mark's hand or else she would have called for him. She hit him in the stomach and he let go of her mouth long enough for her to yell, "Gil!" He quickly covered her mouth again.

"Sara!?" He ran to the room he voice came from and opened the door. "Sara."

"Don't move." Mark cocked the gun.

"What do you want?" Gil reasoned.

"I want her dead."

"You don't want to do this." His eyes wavered between Sara's and Mark's. "If you let her go you can go free." He lied.

"No, I want her dead. No matter what happens to me, she will die in this room. And you get to watch." He dug the gun harder into her skull. Sara winced at the pain.

"Drop it!" He stepped forward.

"You don't want to do that. Now I'm mad, and you won't like me mad." He stepped forward again. "Are you going to shoot me? What if you miss, you could kill her. What if you miss me or hit me and I don't die, then I would kill her." Mark smiled and tightened his finger on the trigger.

_BANG! _The noise echoed through the house. Mark dropped his gun and fell to the ground, dead. Brass ran into the room and saw Mark's corpse lying on the floor, lifeless. "Are you two ok?"

"Ya, we're fine. You might ant to get a paramedic for Sara." Brass left to go get the paramedic. Sara's legs gave out from under her and she fell to the ground. Gil sank down onto his knees next to her. He brought his hand up to her face and caressed it lightly. "Sara…" was all he could say. He pulled her to him and they hugged each other as all the tears built up finally came out. They sat there together not able to move.

He pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes. "I love you Sara, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Sara…" he couldn't help but say her name. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry, I never meant anything I said." His mouth sought hers again. "I love you." He repeated through kisses. "Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

"Gil…" more tears came from both of them when she said his name. "I never want to let you go again. I should never have let you go in the first place." They continued kissing and hugging, and just loving being together.

Brass walked upstairs with the paramedics. He saw them together and stopped the paramedics from entering. "Wait, let them be." Brass watched them for awhile.

"Capt. Brass, we need to get them out of the house." One of the paramedics said. Brass let them through. Sara and Gil separated when the paramedics made them. They walked them outside and packed Sara into the ambulance and Gil sat in the back of the ambulance as they drove her to the hospital. They were now safe, and together.

At the hospital Sara was silently drifting in and out of sleep from all the drugs they gave her. Gil sat wide awake in the waiting room awaiting any news. A doctor came out of the big swinging doors and turns to Gil. He walked over to him calmly and collected. "Sir, you're here for Ms. Sidle, am I correct?"

"Yes." The he bombarded the doctor with millions of questions about Sara.

The doctor quieted him down and continued. "It's alright, she is fine. There is nothing but a couple scraps and bruises. The SA kit was negative."

"Thank god."

"the only thing we are worried about was that she has barely eaten or drunken anything in over twenty four hours. That's all. We but her on fluids and when she wakes up we will try to get her to eat. We had her on medications to help her sleep while we checked her out and they should be wearing of soon."

"When can I see her?"

"She needs her rest.'

"I just want to see her, please."

"Follow me." The doctor led him through the swinging doors and down a long hallway. Gil hated hospitals, he hated more that Sara was the one in the hospital. The doctor stopped. "Here it is. You have five minutes." He said and left Gil alone.

He walked into the room and saw Sara sleeping peacefully. He knew nothing was wrong but he still worried about her. He was scared when he heard that she was taken, he was scared when he found her, He was scared when he had to shot Mark, he was scared when he was hugging her on the floor telling her he loved her, and he was scared now, looking at the person he loved lying in a hospital bed.

He took the seat next to Sara and took her hand in his. She stirred a little before opening her eyes and looking at Gil. "Hey stranger." They smiled at each other. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's ok. I was ready to wake up." She turned more towards him and he could see the bruise that Marks gun had made. "How long until I can get out of here?"

"I don't know, when you're better I guess." They both let out a little laugh. "How are you feeling?"

"Drugged." Their smiles widened. Gil put his hand on her cheek and was now caressing it with his thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He laid a small kiss on her lips. She pulled him down for a longer kiss, and he didn't argue with her choice. He pulled away when a knock came from the door.

"The doctor walked in. "Times up Dr. Grissom." He saw Sara, "Aw, Sara you're awake. I hope you didn't wake her."

"No, I woke up on my own." She stated. "Dr. Grissom, would you mind leaving? She needs her rest." Gil gave her one last quick kiss before leaving Sara to sleep.

He walked back into the waiting room where he found the rest of the team, including Brass waiting. "How is she?" Nick asked.

"She's fine. She's sleeping."

"What about you? Are you ok?" Catherine asked.  
"I will be."

"The shooting?" Warrick asked. Gil didn't know that everyone knew about him shooting Mark. And to tell the truth, he didn't want them to know.

He looked down at the floor. "I don't know?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can I talk to you alone Gil?" Catherine walked with Gil over to the other side of the room. Now that they were alone she tried again. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"The shooting keeps playing over and over in my head. I don't know how to make it stop." He admitted.

"You know as well as I know that you can't just _make_ it stop. You just have to move on and with time it'll stop." She took his hand in hers. "Just go be with  
Sara and relax."

"Thanks Cath." They walked back to the group and sat down. Neither Gil nor Catherine ever talked about their conversation.

A half an hour passed and Gil was totally oblivious to what was going on around him. All he wanted to do was be with Sara. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. He wanted to protect her. Every two seconds he would look up at the swinging doors, as if expecting someone to come out, and then he would look at his watch. Every once and a while he would put his input into the conversation but they would be short and abbreviated. The team would try to get him into the conversation but would soon be so wrapped up in the conversation forget Gil wasn't speaking, and he would be left aside to listen to them banter on about thoughtless ideas.

Gil knew they didn't do this on purpose, he would just be so quiet that he would be forgotten. He was intrigued in their thoughts, but he didn't really care at the moment. He didn't give a dam about any one but Sara right now."

The doctor came out and instantly Gil rose to his feet. The doctor came over and patted Gils shoulder lightly. In a comforting manner. "You all must be Sara's family. She has been asking you. Would you like to see her?" they all stood up. "I'll take that as a yes." They all followed hi to Sara's room, Gil right on his heels. "Ok, you all have ten minutes. Only real family is allowed in so we should keep this between us."

Gil opened the door and they all entered the small room. She was asleep. They knew it was best but they wanted to talk to her. He wasn't about to lower himself to waking her up, so he took the seat next to her bed and took her hand again. She opened her eyes. "Hey handsome, you do know it's illegal to wake a sleeping princess."

"I know but I just can't keep my hands off of you." He smiled.

"Hey, Sara's awake!" Greg said excitedly. She opened her eyes fully and looked around the room and saw everyone's eyes on her.

"Hey." She said groggily. She sat herself up and Gil was at her side to help her.

"How are you?" Nicked popped into the conversation.

"Pretty good. She winked at him. Sara looked towards Catherine and told her with her eyes that she wanted privacy. Catherine got the hint and cleared everyone out except for Gil.

Now alone she turned to Gil. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine." She shot him a look of disbelief. "At least I will be. You shouldn't be worrying about me anyway."

"I know, but I do. I want to make sure everything's ok." She took his hand more forcefully. "Is it me?"

"No, no baby. Not at all."

"Is it someone else?"

"No, it's just…me"

She thought for a while, contemplating what could be bothering him. "Was it the shooting?" He didn't answer. "It is, isn't it?" he nodded. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. I just wanted to get over it."

"You can tell me anything. And being together means that we can get through it together, for better or for worse."

"We're not married, honey." He smiled. She smiled back at him. "But we'll have to fix that, wont we."

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"Ya, I guess I am. Of course this isn't how I thought I would do this but, what ever. I don't care. Sara Sidle, will you marry me?"

"Yes." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Baby, I never want to let you go."

"Me either, but its all over, and we're together." He leaned over for another kiss. "This is the perfect ending, to the worst day ever." She was thinking the same thing. He captured her lips again. The worst was over and the best has yet to come.

By: Krissy T.

Hope you like it! Its my first fan fic that I have finished or posted plz read and review!


End file.
